Secrets of the sea
by flora swan
Summary: Bella goes on holiday but her life changes when she was transformed into a mermaid. She gets close with Rikki, Bella H and Cleo so she was aloud to stay there cause she wanted to stay there because she didn't want to go back to Forks cause of Jacob said to her. Bella falls in love when she was there.
1. Chapter 1

Bella and her friends were sitting in class but it was their last day for summer "I can't wait to the bell rings.. then summer time" Jessica said to them "I know.. I going to hang with Eric.. and to go to the beach" Angela informed them "what are you doing for the summer.. Bella" Jessica asked her "I going on holiday to Australia with my mum" Bella told her closers friends "cool.. you better have an tan.. when you get back" both of the girls said to Bella "I will try too" Bella said to them with a smile on her face so then they carried on talking in the class room.

The bell went off meaning class was finished and it was summer break.

Bella walked out of school with Angela "so.. when do you leave" Angela asked Bella "this Monday.. so I need start packing" Bella replied to her "well.. I could help you" Angela asked her "that would be great" Bella said to her "I will follow you" Angela told her as she walked to her car. So Bella got in her car and drive off with Angela following.

Bella and Angela packed her stuff into suitcases.

They were finished about two hours so Bella walked Angela out "thank you.. for the help Angela.. enjoy your summer" Bella told her "yeah.. have fun on your holiday" Angela called out then she got into her car drive off.

Bella walked back inside her house and went into the living room to rest then her phone started ringing so she looked at the id to see it was Jake so she answered it "hi Jake" Bella said through the phone "Hey Bells" she heard him say to her "what do you want" Bella asked him "I know you going away this summer.. so I was thinking.. do you want to hang out" Jake asked her "sure" Bella whispered to him then hang up of him.

She left her house and drive to La Push.

Bella arrived at the red house but before she could cut off her engine. Bella door was open and was pulled into a hug "Jake.. let me turn off my car" Bella told him so he let go off her so she cut off the engine then they walked to the first beach "I going to miss you" Jake informed her "Jake.. I only going to be gone 2 weeks" Bella informed him with a smile on her face which Jake returned.

They stayed there till night fall "Jake.. I gotta go" Bella informed him as she stood up soon Jake followed suit "ok.. I will walk you to your car" Jake said to her so they walked to Bella's car "I see you in two weeks" Bella told him "yeah.. I will" he said to her so Bella closed her car door and drive off to forks.

Bella arrived home and walked inside to see her dad sitting on the sofa eating pizza "hey dad" Bella said to her dad as she sat on the other sofa "hi Bells.. your mum phoned.. she said change on plans.. you will be leaving on Sunday to the airport at twelve o'clock" Charlie informed his daughter "alright.. I got my stuff already packed" Bella told him then she takes a slices of pizza and ate it "I going to bed.. so see you tomorrow" Bella told him as she walked outside the room and went upstairs "night Bells" Charlie called out to his daughter.

The next morning

Bella woke up and got dressed then went downstairs to see her dad was in the kitchen "dad.. should you be at work" Bella asked her dad as she walked into the kitchen "I did but I called someone else in" Charlie informed his daughter "dad" she went to persuaded "I want to spend some time with my daughter.. before she goes away for two months" Charlie cut in before she can say anything "fine" Bella huffed out showing a defeat "so we going to the café.. then you can pick where we can go" Charlie told her "ok.. how about Port Angeles.. then we go to the Black's house" Bella suggested to her dad "ok" he said to his daughter then they left the house together.

Bella and Charlie stayed in Port Angeles till three o'clock so Charlie was driving to the reservation.

They arrived to the red house but before Charlie can cut off the engine Bella was out of the car and running inside the house. Charlie walked in after her to see her sitting near Jake as Billy was sitting in his wheelchair so he sat down on the spare sofa "hey Charlie" Billy said to him with a smile "hey Billy" Charlie said to them "Jake.. know I was going to go on Monday" Bella said to her best friend "yeah.. tomorrow we can hang out.. together" Jake told her "uh.. I going tomorrow" Bella whispered to him "WHAT" Jake shouted as he jumped up and started to shake badly "Jake.. I will be back" Bella informed him as she grabbed his hand and she felt it really hot "Jake.. you're hot.. do you have a fever.. what's going around" Bella asked her best friend causing Billy look at his son "I don't know what's going on" Jake whispered to him then Billy reached for the phone and called Sam Uley to come and get Jake so he can phase for the first time.

Sam and Jared came and takes Jake with them but Bella went to follow them but to get stopped "Bella.. leave this to us" Sam said to her in a deep voice as he saw her going to follow them but didn't make eye contact "I not leaving him with you and your follower" Bella angrier told him "Bella.. it's nothing to do with you.. so let us deal with it" Sam ordered her as he walked outside where Jake and Jared was standing so Bella went to go outside but to stop by a voice "Bells.. we gotta go.. you got a big day tomorrow" Charlie informed her then they left the house and drive back to Forks.

They arrived back to their house so Bella went to bed.

Charlie woke up his daughter when it was time to go so they got into the car and Charlie drive to Port Angeles airport "dad.. I worried about Jake.. maybe I shouldn't" Bella told her dad "I sure Jacob will be fine.. he would want you to go" Charlie told her in a calm voice "maybe.. you right" Bella whispered to herself then they stayed quiet the rest of the journey.

They arrived to the airport so they got out so Charlie grabbed her suitcase then they walked into the airport "I going to miss you.. Bells.. see you in two weeks" Charlie told his daughter "I miss you too" Bella told him then the announcer said the plane was about to go off to Australia so Bella and Charlie hugged each other then Bella got onto the plane then it takes off to Australia.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let you know h2o just add water characters but I not doing twilight and h2o just add water crossover. so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Bella arrived to Australia and got off the plane to see her mum standing near the door so she walked up to Renee "hey mum" Bella whispered to her mum "hi Bella" Renee said to her as she hugged Bella. Phil walked up to them "hi Bella.. how are you" he asked his step-daughter "hi Phil.. I fine" Bella said to him with a smile on her face "are you two ready to go" Phil asked the two females.

Bella and Renee nodded their heads

Phil grabbed Bella's suitcase for her and they walked outside "Taxi" Phil shouted so the taxi came to them. Phil put the suitcases into the boot then got into the passenger side as Bella and Renee got into the backseat "where to" the taxi driver asked them "spindrift on the beach" Phil informed the driver so he drove off to the place.

Hour and half later

They stayed quiet on the way to gold coast.

The taxi driver pulled over to the hotel "that will be £10" the driver told them so Renee paid to driver then got out the taxi.

Renee and Bella walked inside the hotel while Phil followed with the suitcases and they walked up to the desk "hello.. how can I help you" the reception asked them "we booked a room for Phil Dwyer and Renee Dwyer.. Bella swan" Phil told the women so she type their names into the computer "oh yes.. your room is 205 and Bella room is 207" the reception told them as she hand over the keys to them.

They walked into the lift.

Renee and Phil walked into their room as Bella walked into her room.

Bella unpacked her stuff and put her swimming suit on so she went over and knocked onto her mums door then it opened to reveal Phil that opened it "I just going to the beach.. so see you later" Bella informed her stepdad he nodded his head.

Bella walked out of the hotel and walked onto the beach so she putted her towel down and laid on it soon someone blocked out the sun.

Bella looked up to see boy standing there "what are you doing" Bella said in a angry voice "hello.. I'm Zane" the boy introduce himself "hi.. my name is Bella Swan" she told the boy who was called Zane "are you new here" Zane asked her

He sat down with her "no.. just on holiday with my mum and stepdad" Bella told him

She sat up to face him "cool" Zane said to her with a smile on his face.

Zane went to say something to her only to get cut off "Zane" Bella heard a female say in annoyed voice so Bella looked up to see four girls standing a few steps away from them "hey Rikki.. this is Bella.. Bella this is my girlfriend Rikki" Zane said to them "Hi.. it's nice to meet you.. Rikki" Bella trailed off "I'm Cleo.. this is Emma and Bella" Cleo introduce them to her "Bella S.. is just on holiday with her mum" Zane informed the girls as he walked up to Rikki and hugged her.

"how about you call me Izzy or Ella.. so me and Bella don't get confused who you talking to" Bella Swan told the girls and Zane "sure.. I like Izzy for you" the other Bella said to her "Izzy it is" Izzy said to them with a smile on her face.

Izzy saw a blonde guy running up to them "Cleo.. it's the full moon tonight" the blonde guy say to her "uh Lewis.. this is Izzy" Cleo said in worried voice so he turned around to face Izzy "uh.. sorry" Lewis said in shy voice "what happens at a full moon" Izzy asked Lewis "it's just the girls.. have a sleepover" Zane lied to her "ok.. well I got to go.. bye" Izzy told them then left them standing there.

Izzy walked into the hotel and went back to her room but to stop when she saw her mum standing outside her room "mum.. what's wrong" Bella asked her "nothing.. we just going to Mako island tonight" Renee informed her daughter "ok.. let me just some stuff" she said to her mum as she walked up and opened her door "oh.. mum.. call me Izzy from now on" she informed Renee then went inside her room.

Renee and Phil got onto a boat with Izzy.

They arrived to Mako island "I going to explore" Izzy informed them and walked off before they can stop her.

Izzy walked for a bit till she fell into a hole then saw a pool and jumped in as the full moon came over before she can swim. The pool started bubbling so she looked up at the full moon till it crossed then she swam out.

She found her mum and stepdad near the beach "which one is mine" Izzy asked them as she saw two tents are already up "that one" Phil said to her as he pointed to the tent "well.. I going to bed.. goodnight" Izzy told them then she went into the tent and fell asleep.


End file.
